The struggles of a Broken boy!
by HeyItsKerry
Summary: Being an alcoholics son is hard on anyone. But especially hard on Connor Mulgrew. Will he get the attention he's so desperately needing?
1. Chapter 1 Fresh Start?

**Hi all. Kerry here. Not posted a Waterloo Road fanfiction in a whlie, recently I've been interested in the character Connor. So I thought I'd give a story about his struggle with mum Christine's Alcohol addiction. Hope you like it. Reviews are welcome. **

**Chapter 1**

Connor walked down the stairs, his fingers fumbling with his school tie, he ran one hand through his messy hair and entered the kitchen. He rolled his eyes as he seen his mum pouring the last serving of a vodka bottle into her mum. Would she ever learn. When would she stop drinking? Connor sighed. He thought it would be different this time. He was wrong. They were starting fresh, new school. New teaching job for his mum Christine.

"Mum, you said you wouldn't drink today," Connor said pouring orange juice into a glass.

"Oh give it a rest Connor.."

"You said fresh start, remember?"'Connor said. Before downing his juice and sticking the glass in the dishwasher.

"Connor enough!" Christine snapped, taking a large sip of her strong vodka. Connor was surprised at now his mother didn't even react to he burning sensation of the vodka sliding down her throat.

"Right get in the car. We don't want to be late do we?" Christine emptied the rest of the vodka down the sink to Connors surprise. Little did he know she was carrying another bottle full in her handbag.

Connor grabbed his school bag and headed out to the car, where he sat in the passenger seat wondering of Christine's promise of a fresh start was going to be genuine.

"Ah mrs Mulgrew, I'm glad you took our offer," Michael smiled shaking Christine's hand. "I really appreciate the offer Mr Byrne," Christine smiled shaking his hand. "This sounds like a promising school." Michael smiled and then looked at the teenage boy stood next to her dressed in the school uniform. "You must be Connor?"

"Mmmmmm,"

"I bet you are a glad of a change?"

"Yeah something like that," Connor mumbled walking away across the playground. Not looking back. Something that Connor did not like was change, because Christine never kept her promises to him as she was always out of her face on alcohol. He sighed as the bell sounded, seriously dreading his first day. Then he thought. 'What can go wrong?' Everything!

**I know this first part is short but other chapters while be long given you want more. So please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2: You don't keep promises

**Hey all! like i promised. Here is the next part of my fic. Please enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

Christine sat in her classroom alone after being introduced to the staff room, her Hand reached loosely into her bag and she retrieved the bottle of vodka, she poured some into her mug and then placed the bottle in her desk draw. Taking a large, needed gulp of the strong substance.

Connor opened his locker and groaned as his books he was holding fell to the floor. He needed to stop trying to carry so much at the one time. "Let me help you,". He heard a strong Scottish accent speak, he looked up to be met with the most piercing blue eyes ever. Even more blue than his. And they were really blue. He smiled at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Imogen,"

"Connor," he replied, taking his books from the girl and placing them in his locker. "Thanks,"

"That's alright Connor, where are you first lesson?"

"English, Miss Mulgrew," Connor faked a smile. The fact he was dreading his mothers class. That was why he was hoping to keep a low profile. Go as long as he can without anyone knowing they are related.

"Me too," Imogen grinned. Walking side by side to him as the bell rang.

Christine moved her mug aside as her class started to pile in. She watched as Connor sat up the back with Imogen. "Morning class,". She chorused as she handed books out to them one each. Connor kept a close eye on his mum, making sure she did not screw up for both of their sakes.

Connor doodled on his notebook instead of doing the work that had been set by his mother, sort of in his own little world.

"You're really good at drawing,". Imogen whispered, untangling her hair from her earring and turning back to the question sheet.

"Thanks,".

"Connor, Imogen. If you can't work without talking I will move one of you," Christine spoke. She was just watching the clock tick, desperate for the bell to ring. So she could have another sip of her heavenly substance.

Connor glared at Christine when she wasn't listening, he opened the question sheet and started working through them.

"You're face with stay like that with that scowl," Imogen joked. Connor also laughed.

"Right Imogen down the front," Christine demanded.

Imogen looked at Connor before reluctantly picking up her things and moving to the front of the class. Connor looked at his mother before completing his work and before he knew it. The bell was ringing.

"She's a strict one," Imogen exclaimed as they exited the class with Connor and scout.

"You should try living with her,"

"You what?" Scout turned around to give Connor a confused look.

"She's my mum," Connor replied.

Imogen and scout both gave him looks of shock. Connor just smiled and then stopped, "I'll get you next class. I've left my pen in my mums class,"

"Connor I have plenty of pens," Imogen giggled.

"It's a lucky pen," Corner smiled before running off towards Christine's classroom. Pausing at the door and peering around the frame. Just as he expected. He knew much better thank to believe her promises. The ones she's was never able to keep. There Christine was sitting at her desk, filling her mug to the top with the clear liquid, drinking it fast like it was water. He shook his head in disgust. Before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3: A little bit too much!

**Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while but I have been busy with college and working on other updates. Hope you enjoy. Sorry it's a little short :) **

Christine screwed the lid back on to the bottle and slid it in her draw, unaware that Connor had been watching her. She sipped the vodka, feeling instant relieve and the stress running away from her. For now.

Connor walked into Mr Chalks maths lesson after apologising for being late he sat down beside Imogen.

"Find your pen?"

"Nah, don't think it was really that lucky after all," Connor smirked. Imogen giggled and reached into her bag, handing him a basic black pen, something you'd find in a pack of 20 in WH Smiths for a few quid.

Connor smiled and gratefully took the pen "Cheers," he then diverted his attention to whatever complicated equation Mr Chalk was drawing up on the whiteboard at the front of the class.

Meanwhile Christine was teaching her class at the same time itching for another drink of her beloved beverage. Straight vodka. 20 more minutes, you can do it. But could she really? It felt so long away. Christine wiped her palms on her blouse, she could feel them already sweating. She needed a drink. Just a small one. She knew fine well that she shouldn't be drinking in the school grounds, but she needed it. She needed the comfort of her drink to get her through her stressful day. "Right class, we're going to finish up 10 minutes earlier as I've remembered I need to prepare something for my next lesson!" Christine announced. Standing up. Cheers of delight and the Instant sound of books closing and chairs behind moved away were heard.

"Ace, Miss," Harley said as he scooped his bag off the floor, shoving his notebook in any old way. Some other students copying his actions before dashing out of the classroom with a flash of light. Afraid of Christine changing her mind. Once the classroom was empty again and was bound to stay that way for the next 15-20 minutes. Christine's hand slid around the draw handle and fetching the litre bottle of vodka. Once again filling her mug up and taking one very needed gulp, feeling her body relax.

That night after being with his new friends at the school house Connor was never more gutted to be home in his life. This was no life, constantly worrying about his mum. Drinking too much and having and accident or worse getting caught drinking in the school. Slipping the key in the keyhole, he frowned noticing the door was already unlocked. He twisted his hand around the handle and pushed the door forward. Stepping inside. As he walked into the lunge he was hit with that ever so familiar smell of strong vodka. Just as he thought, Christine lay on the couch in a drunken state. Half a bottle of vodka stood on the table next to an empty wine bottle. "Oh there he is... My darling son," Christine slurred drunkenly, topping her glass up and downing large mouthfuls of straight vodka. She had been drinking for so long that the burning taste of the drink was no longer visible to her and she drank the stuff just as if it were water.

"You're drunk,".

"I've had a few,".

"These were full this morning," Connor consciously reached his hand out and picked the bottles into his hand. Shaking his head.

"So?" Christine's reply was slurred in her drunken state.

"They're empty!"

"Oh Connor give it a rest,"

"No, you promised you would change this time," Connor slammed the bottles on the table. He was fed up living through her lies. Pretending him home life was perfect when truthfully it was far from it, living as an alcoholics son. Caring for her, when it was supposed to be the other way around.

"I'm having a little drink,"

"You're pissed mum," Connor replied agitatedly. Could she not see what damage she was doing to herself.

"Im perfectly fine," Christine stuttered, her hand reaching for the vodka bottle again as he fingers unscrewed the lid, Connor could see she was itching for another drink now that her glass was again empty. He stupidly reached out pulling it away from her hands, the bottle slipped out of both of there grasps. Falling and shattering on the floor, shards of broken glass scattering in all directions.

"You Idiot!" Christine snapped, not because of the mess but because of the fact that was her last bottle. She was now pointing a blaming finger at her son as she prodded on his chest.

"It's for your own good mum,"

"I need to go to the shop,"

"NO mum. You've had enough,"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," She snarled. Connor could smell the strong stench of alcohol on her breath. "Now go to bed or something, it's late,"

Connor decided what ever he said and done would not change the fact that Christine was going to go out, spend more money on drink. So he turned back on his heel and walked to the staircase going to his bedroom. He lay on his bed, running a hand through his messy hair. He closed his eyes when he heard the front door closing downstairs and knew immediately that it was his mum going out to buy more booze. Connor went for a shower, changed into pyjama bottoms and a white T before brushing his teeth and climbing in to his bed. That's when he heard his mum stumbling back in, he snuck down the stairs and saw her lay again on the sofa. The empty drink bottles were now replaced by two full bottles of straight vodka and a bottle of red wine. Connor sighed again before returning to his bed, dreading the following day.

**Reviews are welcome as always!:) **


	4. Chapter 4: Authors note!

Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates on my stories. I been really busy with college work and stuff but hoping to upload all my stories over the weekend. Thanks Anne sorry again :D x x


End file.
